


Family

by capncosmo



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Juuken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan's family gets bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkishavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkishavenger/gifts).



> Spoilers for the end of Gekiranger and Sae's family. For megthelegend @ LJ, who requested "Sae is secretly Jan's older cousin." Includes fanart epilogue: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=8710123

Ran's face lit up when her lesson was interrupted by a hug from behind. "Jan!" she said, turning in his arms.

"Hi, Ran," he said strangely sheepishly. Ran wondered if something had happened on this trip, and a line of worry came in between her eyes.

"Jan?" Retsu cut in from the side, his own lesson disrupted by Jan's appearance. Jan released Ran and bounded over to Retsu, hugging him too. Retsu shared a looking with Ran, and she dismissed both their classes for the afternoon. The children knew they normally got the day off when Jan came back, so it probably would have been impossible to focus their attention anyway. She turned back to Jan and Retsu, but before she could say anything Jan grabbed her hand in one of his own, Retsu's in the other.

"C'mon," Jan said, pulling them along. "I wanna show you something."

*****

Whatever Ran and Retsu had been expecting, it wasn't her. She was short and dressed cutely in mostly white, but it was obvious from the way she carried herself she was highly trained in the martial arts. She was talking animatedly to Miki and Master Xia Fu before Jan called her over. "Sae," he half-whined at her. "This is Ran and Retsu."

"I am Fukami Retsu. It's a pleasure to meet you," Retsu said, never one to forget protocol.

"I'm Uzaki Ran. Nice to meet you," Ran followed.

Jan didn't take his eyes off Sae as either of them spoke, watching Sae's expression grow into a small smile. "I've heard a lot about you, so it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Taiga Sae."

Ran's eyes widened in recognition. "You're the White Tiger of Kagoshima."

"Sae's my cousin," Jan said.

Ran and Retsu's eyes snapped to Jan in unison. "What!?"

"I was surprised myself," Sae said. "But my father was so surprised at the resemblance, he insisted we have Jan over for dinner."

"I look just like my mom," Jan said helpfully.

"Uh-huh," Ran and Retsu said.

"And my dad took a liking to Jan, so he's insisted Jan consider himself part of the family." Sae beamed.

"That's great, Jan!" Ran said, squeezing Jan's hand where he still hadn't let go. Retsu agreed from Jan's other side.

"Yeah!" Jan replied, but something about his voice made Ran uneasy.

"Please feel free to make yourself at home while you're here as SCRTC, Taiga-san," Retsu said, but whatever he had opened his mouth to say next was interrupted by Ken's noisy entrance.

"Hey Jan! Oh, who's the pretty lady?"

"Jan's cousin, Sae-san," Ran said and watched his demeanor change completely. She still didn't know what Retsu had done, but it had somehow put him off other peoples' relatives, so she was happy to not ask too many questions. "This is Hisatsu Ken," she said to Sae and tried to communicate with her eyes to be careful.

"I didn't know you had a cousin, Jan."

"Neither did I. Until last week."

"Well, that's great," he said, clapping Jan on the shoulder. "Anyway, I was just on my way to training, so--"

"Oh, can I come too? Jan said your style is pretty unique."

Ken grinned. "Sure."

Sae turned and smiled at Jan. "See you later?"

Jan nodded and watched her go. Once she was completely out of sight, he turned to Ran and Retsu. "Let's go!"

*****

It wasn't until Jan had finished dragging them through the park and the pet store and the shopping district and they were sitting on a Ferris wheel in comfortable silence watching the sunset that Jan finally said, "Today was the most funnest day ever, right?"

"Sure, Jan," Retsu said, his eyes flicking to Ran.

"Is something wrong?" Ran asked.

Jan fidgeted, Ran and Retsu just looking at him, until he finally burst. "Uncle says me and him and Sae are family now. And Ran has a family and Retsu has a family and Gou has a family and Ken has a family and Miki has a family and Natsume has a family, so I thought I should be happy with my family too. I like Uncle and Sae. But I like Ran and Retsu and everyone more."

"Just because you're a family doesn't mean you can't have other people important to you. I don't live with my family," Ran said, almost amused. Jan pondered this.

"And anyway, plenty of people who aren't blood-related are family by adoption or marriage or-- Jan?"

Jan looked like a light bulb had gone off over his head. "I'll marry Ran and Retsu and then Gou will be my brother too and--" Jan paused a moment. "I don't want to marry Ken. Maybe I can talk Gou-niisan into it."

"Hey! Don't just steal other people's brothers!"

"But he's my brother too! Because Ran and Retsu will marry me, right?"

"Yes," Ran found herself saying slowly, unable to resist Jan's earnest face, Jan laced their fingers together and bounced them up and down with joy.

"Ran!" Retsu protested in scandalized tones.

"You'll marry us, won't you, Retsu?" Jan said, turning to him. Ran's apologetically hopeful face combined with Jan's pout made Retsu look the other way and huff. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jan exclaimed as he pulled Ran to his and Retsu's side, swinging the car as he tried to squeeze Ran in where three adults were clearly not meant to fit. Given the company, though, they didn't seem to mind.

*****

"Sae!" Jan said as he barreled back in to SCRTC, Ran and Retsu walking at a normal pace behind. "Oh, hey, Gou-niisan."

"'Niisan'?" Gou said, but Jan ignored him for Sae.

"Guess what! Ran and Retsu and me are married!"

"'Married'?" Gou said.

"We're not married just because you say we are, Jan."

Gou relaxed a little.

"You said you'd marry me and Ran, so we might as well be!"

"'You said'!?" Gou was back to hyperventilation.

Since Retsu had nothing to counter that, Jan turned back to Sae. "So, not that I don't like you and Uncle, but they're my family too. We did save the world together,"

Sae laughed. "Jan, you're so silly."

"Huh?"

"I get it." She smiled mysteriously. "I have people like that too, after all."

"What!?!? Sae saved the world too!?"

"Shhh," Sae said, before stage whispering, "Wanna meet them?"

"Yes! They're Sae's family so they're my family. They can come to our wedding too! Right, Ran, Retsu?"

"Sure," Ran said.

"'Wedding'!?" Gou exclaimed before collapsing dramatically.

"Niisan!" "Gou-san!"

"C'mon, Sae," Jan said, oblivious to the others. "Let's go tell Miki and Cat!"


End file.
